


Bed of Roses

by Vuldra



Series: Inspired by Songs [27]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just got married, but Kise was already away for five months...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> "Bed of Roses" by Bon Jovi

 

            Kise looked at his phone seeing an image of him and Midorima at a wedding that had happened a year ago. A year for about how long it had been since the last time they had seen those two friends. A year since Kise had caught the bouquet which was a complete accident. He wasn’t trying to catch it at all, but it was true. That he was going to be the next one to get married. Their marriage had only been five months ago, but it felt longer since Kise hadn’t been home that much because of his career.

            With a sigh Kise muttered, “I want to be home already…”

            “Hey sweetie, would you like another margarita?”

            Kise looked at the female bartender that worked the bar in the hotel that he was staying in. Shaking his head he remembered that he was going to be skyping his husband later. As she was ogling him with her eyes, Kise went back looking at his empty glass. He then felt her eyes still staring every once in a while. Something that he gets every day even after he began to be in his twenties, but still not the best thing in the world to get when he’s now married. Married is the keyword that most people don’t get, but that’s the life of a model.

            _The life a model gets tiring when you don’t get to be with your loved ones._ Kise thought as he started to watch her remove his glass.

            He started to remember their first night on their honeymoon when they came to their hotel room. Midorima had done something so sweet which was making a trail of roses to the bed. The pedals of the roses spread onto the bed with a champagne bottle in a basket. Two champagne glasses on the bedside table waiting to be used. Kise’s face brightened with happiness, Midorima watched his husband run into the room tugging Midorima’s hand happily. A small smile gracing Midorima’s lips, as Kise stopped in front of the bed with him.

            _“When I quit being a model, I’m going to adopt your name, Midorimacchi,” Kise whispered in his ear while wrapping his arms around the other’s neck._

_Midorima put an arm around Kise’s waist while his other hand soothingly brushes his hand on his husband’s back, “I know you will. By that time I’ll be out of med school.”_

_“Midorimacchi, let’s spend the rest of day tomorrow just lying in bed,” Kise says after a little laugh while slightly brushing his nose against his husband’s._

_The green haired male noticed that his other was rather close with his head slightly tilted to be ready to engage into a kiss. What Kise could notice is that Midorima still gets red when they’re this close. It makes the blonde continue to smile. The soon to be physician let his lips hit his husband’s with as much passion as the day they had started sharing their kisses. Shintaro felt Ryota’s legs maneuvering to wind around his waist. Midorima laid him backwards onto the bed once his legs were entwined. They separated to stare at each other for a moment. Kise removed Midorima’s glasses smoothing out the greenlocks and put them to the side._

_Kise smiled up at him. He was beaming since they made their vows and even Midorima couldn’t help, but crack some smiles. The two of them were beginning their excursions of each other’s bodies._

            “Midorimacchi,” Kise solemnly murmured to himself as he put his head on the bar.

            He wanted to cry since he hasn’t been able to see his own husband, friend and old teammate in five months because his schedule is busy. It’s too busy to even enjoy the beginning of his married life. A life that he was ready for in the beginning and in the five months that he had spent apart, his new life with Midorima had never really began properly. It began slightly, but he was called by his agent telling him that he had some photoshoots, interviews, and such after his honeymoon. Of course Midorima understood since they have known each other since they were in Teiko.

            Kise looked at the time. _It’s almost time to skype. He should be done with his homework in fifteen minutes._

            He was finally willing to move from the spot that he was glued at for two hours. Kise stood up left the money he needed to pay and headed to his room. He happily made his way to his assigned room not being able to wait until the online call. He wanted to see him and talk to him, but he would rather deal with his husband in person. In those moments of taking every minute to ready himself for the time that he’ll be seeing Midorima. He was settled in front of his laptop within matter of minutes. In his nightclothes and ready to be seen on the screen, and he opened his laptop.

            The model looked at his skype seeing that his husband wasn’t online just yet. It surprised him and made him worry a little. It mainly was starting to upset him rather than anything else. It was then that he saw his husband’s username popup giving him a ring. He accepted the call and began talking to the man. They never stopped talking, especially on Kise’s part since he had always been the talkative one in any relationship, except if it was just a girl that wanted to date him for his fame. He’s glad that he had the chances to be with Midorima even after having his feelings crushed by Daiki in Teiko and Kasamatsu in Kaijo.

            “Kise, you should answer the door tomorrow morning,” Midorima stated pushing up his glasses.

            Kise blinked, “Why, unless you have a surprise for your newly betrothed husband.”

            “Don’t be ridiculous. I would never do such a thing,” Midorima said with a slight blush.

            The two of them stayed on for a few hours. When it was late Midorima had left his skype to get some rest for tomorrow. Kise didn’t even get a chance to say those three words that he normally gets to say to him. He knew that Midorima knew, so he decided to leave it at that. Kise decided to just head to sleep since he would have another busy day tomorrow. Starting tomorrow morning to the evening he will have another schedule where it’s hard to fit anything in that he wants to do.

            The next morning Kise was in the shower wondering what Midorima meant besides his schedule that was starting in the morning. He knows he has to do so much for the next few days before he’s able to go home for a while. He heard a knock on the door as he got dressed. He looked over to the door remembering Midorima’s words.

            “Coming,” Kise shouted as he put his shirt on as he went to the door.

            When he opened the door, he saw a man in a delivery outfit. Flowers and a small present were being held.

            “Yes? Do you have the wrong room,” Kise questioned.

            The delivery man looked at the address, “No, I have the right one. Kise Ryouta, right?”

            “Yeah, that’s me. You definitely have the right person then,” Kise admitted with his smile.

            The man handed it over, asking for his signature. Kise signed it noticing that they were from his husband. They brought a smile to his face as he held them. There was a card attached to the present. He opened the present before he read the card now sitting down with the flowers beside him on the bed. Kise smiled as he read the note.

            _I love you. Can’t wait to see you come home, Ryota._

-          _Your husband,_

_Midorima Shintarou_

            Opening the package he saw a picture of their wedding day. A picture that is very important to him now. He cherishes every minute with him. He will continue to do so. He stroked the picture putting it down. He smiled to himself allowing himself to feel the happiness that has been diluting him while he was away, but gained when he has video calls with his husband. He loves the man, and maybe he’ll surprise Midorima next with rose petals around the bed if he’s home before his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was going to be cute and I think it is... I'm not sure. I just like thinking that Midorima would romance anyone that he gets with... Kise would enjoy that, and it went well when writing this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
